1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for instantaneously preventing the extreme intake manifold pressure created during a backfire situation from entering the power valve vacuum chamber. This extreme pressure can severely damage the carburetor power valve, causing an internal fuel leak in the carburetor.
2. Description of the Frior Art
Certain carburetors currently in use, especially the Holley two and four barrel models, utilize an unobstructed passage between the intake manifold and the carburetor power valve to supply manifold vacuum to operate the power valve. Carburetors using this direct vacuum source and a diaphragm operated power valve suffer irreversible damage to the power valve diaphragm during manifold backfire situations. Until now, these carburetors have had no protection against power valve blow-out. The Power Valve Shield eliminates this problem.